


TK Energy

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Telekinetic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> 3 - rachel grey / psylocke - psylocke uses telekinesis to fuck rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	TK Energy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Ready?” Betsy asks, fingers wrapped tight around Rachel’s hips.

Rachel is a beautiful mess, slick with sweat and panting already. She’s laying on her back, red hair stuck to her forehead an the sides of her face. She has no idea how gorgeous she looks, breasts heaving as she breathes so heavily.

“Please,” Rachel rasps, wrapping her legs tighter around Betsy’s waist. Her heels dig in Betsy’s skin, urging her forward.

Betsy’s already made Rachel come twice with her tongue. She readily ate the redhead out, enjoying the taste of her and the way she shuddered with pleasure. Now it was time for something more.

Betsy reached between her legs, as if wrapping her hands around a cock that was not there. In the blink if an eye this was corrected and a cock formed within her fingers. It was purple in color, flickering erratically in and out of existence like a channel without signal. TK energy sparked like static without the shock; it was more like a tingle.

Betsy lined her telekinetically created cock up just right, pushing it eagerly into Rachel.

Rachel moaned, but tensed up, a look of pain on her face. “It’s too big.” She insisted.

That was all Betsy needed to hear and immediately the cock shrunk in size, growing marginally smaller and smaller until it popped right inside of Rachel’s body. Betsy gasped, weakened by the pleasure of it for a moment. She could feel the cock as if it were really her own, and it felt amazing. Rachel gasped too, suddenly filled and aching for more.

“Fuck me, Elizabeth.” She demanded, squirming her hips. “God, fuck me.”

Betsy had no intention of keeping her waiting. She planted her hands on either side of Rachel’s head on the mattress, draping herself over her lover’s body. Her purple hair fell down over them in a curtain. She thrust into Rachel all at once, starting them off at a ferocious and demanding pace.

Rachel was receptive and easy to please. She arched off the bed, gasping and moaning, pleading to god and repeating Elizabeth’s name over and over again.

Since the cock was manifested through TK energy, and not a real flesh and blood cock, it was easier to last longer. There was no urgency to come, there were no balls to turn blue. Betsy pounded into Rachel again and again, fucking her so hard she would wear her self out and need to take a break and breathe for a moment with her cock nestled still deep inside Rachel’s body.

They went for hours. The made the mattress squeak. They fucked till they were both dripping sweat, sore and breathless. They changed position a few times but Betsy liked being on top, she liked drilling Rachel into the mattress. Rachel was moaning through her panting, fists clenched, body aching, crying out for relief.

When Betsy came, her whole body thrummed. The TK energy forming the cock surged and spiked and burst, exploding inside if Rachel. Rachel screamed in pleasure, her whole body seizing up. Betsy cried out too, practically collapsing on top of Rachel’s limp body when it was all over. Betsy did not need to pull out, the telekinetic cock was gone and all they had were their memories of the sensation.

Betsy and Rachel both would be sore from this tomorrow, but good god it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
